Keroro March (final ver.)
'Keroro March (final ver.) '(커로로 영진국 final ver.) is the last opening of the Korean version of Keroro Gunso. It's a remix of the first opening and features all members of the Keroro Platoon singing. Lyrics Korean 우이오~ 우이오~ 자 이제 간다~ 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGo 케로케로 케로케로 힘차게 케로케로 케로 나가자 우리 앞에 있는 모든 시련들 겁낼 필요 없다 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGo 케로로 소대 오늘도 출동을 하네 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8. 큰 맘 먹고 세차 하면 비오고 소풍 가면 소나기 급하게 탄 버스 방향 틀리고 건널목에 가면 항상 내 앞에서 빨간불 건널목에 가면 항상 내 앞에서 빨간불 Love me tender kiss me forever forever forever~ 이번 기회가 마지막이다 바람의 침략 GoGoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 바람의 침략 GoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 바람의 침략 GoGoGo 이번 기회사 마지막이다 바람의 침략 GoGo 케로케로 케로케로 힘차게 케로케로 케로 나가자 우리 앞에 있는 모든 시련들 겁낼 필요 없다 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGo 다섯 개구리 모여서 공명을 하네 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8. 힘들어도 밝은 얼굴 웃어봐 우린 내일이 있어 세상 일이 힘이 들고 지쳐도 우리 모두 모여 하나 되면 해낼 수 있어 이 세상에 두려운건 없어 너와 함께면 힘들어도 밝은 얼굴 웃어봐 우린 내일이 있어 세상 일이 힘이 들고 지쳐도 우리 모두 모여 하나 되면 해낼 수 있어 이 세상에 두려운건 없어 너와 함께면 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGoGo 이번 기회가 마지막이다 퍼렁별 침략 GoGo Hanja ja ije ganda!!!! ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO kero kero kero kero himchage kero kero kero nagaja uri ape inneun modeun siryeondeul geomnael piryo eoptta ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO keroro sodae oneuldo chuldongeul hane~ keunman meokko sechahamyeon bi ogo sopung gamyeon sonagi~ geupage tan beoseu banghyang teulligo geonneolmoge gamyeon hangsang nae apeseo ppalganbul geonneolmoge gamyeon hangsang nae apeseo ppalganbul LOVE ME TENDER KISS ME FOREVER FOREVER FOREVER~ ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO kero kero kero kero himchage kero kero kero nagaja uri ape inneun modeun siryeondeul geomnael piryo eoptta ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak KU KU KU ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak KU KU daseot gaeguri moyeoseo gongmyeongeul hane~ himdeureodo balgeun eolgul useo bwa urin naeiri isseo sesangiri himi deulgo jichyeodo uri modu moyeo hana doemyeon haenael su isseo i sesange duryeoun geon eopsseo neowa hamkkemyeon himdeureodo balgeun eolgul useo bwa urin naeiri isseo sesangiri himi deulgo jichyeodo uri modu moyeo hana doemyeon haenael su isseo i sesange duryeoun geon eopsseo neowa hamkkemyeon ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO GO ibeon gihoega majimagida peoreongbyeol chimnyak GO GO English Coming soon... Category:Keroro Gunso songs Category:Anime series